1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield fixing structure which is installed in a full-face type helmet and an open face type helmet which a driver wears helmet when he or she rides on various kinds of motorized vehicles such as motorcycle, automobile or others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-89483, the present applicant has filed as a proposal a fixing structure in which a shield can be fixed or disengaged without removing the shield pressing cover. Under this invention, all the disadvantages that the shield could not be fixed or disengaged unless the shield pressing cover was removed, i.e. disadvantages that the screws for use in fixing the shield pressing cover are lost or the engaging members formed at the shield pressing covers are damaged have been resolved.
However, the fixing structure in the aforesaid invention is operated such that after the shield is rotated up to its upper limit position, the portion near the shield fixing section is held by a hand, it is moved in such a direction as one exceeding the upper limit position while the fixing section is being lifted up in such a direction as one moving away from an outer surface of the base plate, the shield stopper section is disengaged and subsequently as the shield is pulled out toward an opening section, resulting in that the shield fixing section is guided by a slant surface of a guiding protrusion at the base plate and concurrently the fixing hole at the fixing section is disengaged from the supporting shaft, reaches the top point of the supporting shaft, thereby the shield pressing cover is pushed wide in an outward direction, a clearance through which the shield can pass is formed between the cover and the top point of the supporting shaft and then the shield can be easily removed under utilization of this clearance. That is, an operation differing from a normal opening or closing operation is applied to the shield by a hand of the user against the shield to remove the shield.
However, in the case that the aforesaid operation is performed by a hand of a user and the user is not familiar with a removing operation, there occurs sometimes that the shield can not be removed smoothly in accordance with a degree of applied force and so it is strongly requested to make a further smoothness in this removing operation.